Ripple Affect
by Dragonecense
Summary: Au with the 4 Swords gang staring Genderbent Shadow. Anyway...Shadow is your typical punk kid who has two friends at school: Blue and of course her twin brother Red. Everything is just the way she likes it repedative. But just like that a new kid shows up and it cuases a ripple affect through her whole world. Be warned there is langue amoung other stuff -Adieu
1. Chapter 1

_**C**__**h**__**a**__**p**__**t**__**e**__**r **__**1**__**: **__**M**__**e**__**e**__**t**__**i**__**n**__**g **_

The door flew open waking up "_The Shadow_", as everyone else calls her, the perpetrator then opened the pitch black curtains and jumped on to her bed. "Time to get up Shay," the cheery tone gave away her twin brother. Shay opened her eyes to be greeted by her brother's handsome face and bright ruby eyes inches away from hers. "Call me Shadow like the rest of them Red," shadow calmly pushed him away all too familiar of the closeness. "But your name **is** Shay," Red looked at her with pleading eyes, as he does when she tells him not to call her that. "Damn it," Shadow cursed under her breath, "fine call me what ever you want." Red stood to show him self off. "What do you think Sis?" he questioned twirling in his uniform, the school just got new ones, his was made special with a pure bright red tie, deep blue blazer, bright red plaid pants, and classic white dress shirt. Shadow had to admit he looked stunning the blazer and shirt were a perfect fit, just tight enough to show the right amount of muscle. "You look great now get the fuck out of my room," she said bluntly. He did as she said and skipped to the door then stopped. "Breakfast in ten okay?" he asked knowing the answer but waited for it all the same. "Sure, and can I have extra toast?" "No problem." He smiled then walked out. Shadow got up and looked at herself in the mirror. She wasn't bad looking she had a sizable chest (a c-cup), messy shoulder length deep purple hair, wasn't fat but not too slim, with great curves. She stared into her reflections deep ruby eyes, she hated them. Unlike her brother's cheerful ones hers just looked sad an in pain. She stepped away from the mirror and got dressed in her uniform. It was simple she wore grey plaid pants, a pure grey tie loosened so it could easily be pulled over her head, a black hoodie only zipped to just bellow her boobs with the sleeves pushed to her elbows, a white dress shirt with the top three buttons undone, a dark grey tank top under it, and her punk wristband(her personal touch). The new system confused her. It was if you were in the top 5 at the school you could pick the colour and style of your uniform, it was meant to get you to try harder and get better grades. Of course Red had the top grades, Shadow was third. She shook up her hair and put on her shades as she headed down stairs. "Oh! Twirl for me," was the greeting Red gave when she walked into the kitchen. She twirled and asked, "Can I take breakfast for lunch today?" "Already packed it," her twin brother responded. He knew her all too well, it scared her some days. She grabbed the lunch box and put it into her messenger bag then put the bag over her head resting it on her left shoulder. She had just enough time to grab the last piece of toast before her brother dragged her out the door, luckily she put on her black converse upstairs. Their school wasn't too far from the house so they walked there. As soon as they walked through the gate everyone stopped conversations just to stare at "**The Sun**" and his "_Shadow_" walk to the door. They got through the door and there she was Zelda otherwise known as Princess and the leader of Red's fan club. She hated Shadow an let everyone know it. "Clinging to your brother again really Shadow," she asked in her typical snarky voice. Shadow put her hands in her pockets and noticed the boy standing with Zelda. She smirked and spoke up, "what are Ganondorf and Link finally sick of your ass? How shameful to move to this guy really Princess," Shadow spat the last word at the other girl. Zelda was furious the frills on her special plaid pink skirt, pink tie bow, and pink tinted dress shirt were shaking. "At least I can get laid you wanna be!" Shadow laughed which made Zelda give her a questioning look. Shadow took the opportunity to grab Red's hand, pull him in front of her and tip his head back. "Oh I'm possitive if I really wanted Red would jump at the chance," She replied before licking her brother's neck. At times like this Shadow was happy her brother knew her so well because as it was real he gave a moan. "S-sis if you w-want I could do that l-later," He managed to get out his face covered in a blush. "See," Shadow stepped in front of him. "Liar plus he's family so it's not really true," Zelda tried to find the right words. "Well," the other guy drew their attention. "I'm new here but," he stepped in between the two girls and grabbed Shadow's waist and pulled her towards him the grabbed her right breast, "she seems perfectly doable to me." Shadow pulled herself away then dragged her twin brother down the hall before she could be embarrassed more and Zelda could scream at him, though they could still hear it. "Lets never do anything like that again," Red said seriously(for once). "Agreed now get in class it starts soon," she said opening the door for him, "I'll see you and Blue at lunch." After he said goodbye she went to her own classroom and took her seat in the corner then stared out the window. It was a few minutes into class when the teacher said her name. She looked at the teacher. "This young man will be sitting next to you from now on," the teacher said then motioned to the guy standing with him. When Shadow saw who it was she jumped up slamming her hands on her desk shocked, drawing the attention of the whole class. "You again?!"

_**A/N So chapter 1 and I think I must explain that Red clings to Shadow not the other way around and that all the main 4 Swords characters + Ganondorf have nicknames. Sorry if characters are too OOC. Please comment this is my first fic so it would be help full. I'm going to draw the characters and post them on my DA so I'll post links(lol) when I get them up. Au revoir~ **_


	2. Chapter 2 part 1

_**A/N: so I forgot I do not own the characters in this I only wish I did. Also the two songs mentioned in this chapter also aren't mine. All rights go to their respective owners. Sorry if my writing sucks but please R+R. Thank**_

**_Chapter 2:Accident _**

Shadow glared at the boy in front of her, of course he had to be here on her favourite day of the week, and with her brother and Blue no less. She walked up calmly and put on a fake smile, "may I take your orders sirs? Or do you need a moment to decide?" Red looked up first smiling brightly, "That really suits you Shay." The boy across from him and blue looked up at the same time. They scanned her over. Then Blue spoke, "who exactly are you supposed to be?" "The boss said it was Colleen from some manga called 'Last Hope' I've never heard of it but whatever," Shadow sighed. "Twirl for us," Red requested. Shadow did as told and the wig and head band flowed with the twirl. This was embarrassing, the double shirts kinda short and the pants almost too low, but the boss requested it so she had to. "Almost thought you were a girl for a minute," the boy smirked just before Shadow's fist made contact with his face. "Hey," he yelled. "Be quiet idiot this place is connected to a library you know," Blue said as angry as ever. Red thought it was time to speak again, "we'll take three of your smoothies please strawberry for me, mixed-berry for Blue, and for that guy a citrus swirl if you will." "Yes sir," Shadow left to give their orders to the cook then called she was taking a break to put away some books. "Okay Shay but remember you have a show in a half-hour," Link's smooth voice called to her. "I would never miss it." She then grabbed the cart of books sitting buy the library entrance and pushed it in. It was Saturday which meant the library closed a little before the weekend show they had at the cafe. She always did this, it was like her lucky charm. She set to work putting books away singing to herself as she did so. She swayed her hips to the tune until her train of thought was crashed by a heated discussion. She face palmed as she heard a voice she knew, she went to the source of the noise. "Hey idiot you can't be in here after hours!" The boys turned their heads to her, both shocked at the newcomer. The one on the latter turned his body to face her and tripped on his foot in the process. He started to fall and Shadow jumped into action running towards him. Realizing she wouldn't make it in time at this rate and did her baseball slide making it just in time to catch him bridal style. "Safe," she prided herself on the nice save. The boy in her arms opened one of his eyes at the feeling of something warm under him instead of the hard ground. "Good job Shadow you're actually useful." "Hey," came the feminine voice and he could feel her chest puff in anger, "I'm plenty useful you brat." It was then she felt the shift in weight on her lap. "Oh yeah are you okay," she asked the boy in her arms. He seemed lost, or maybe just shy she couldn't quite tell. "Y-yes," he spoke in a hushed tone while looking down at his lap. Shadow noticed the cut across his hand that was starting to bleed. 'He must have tried to catch himself on the latter' she thought. She stood still holding onto him and started the walk to the staff room in the cafe when she was stopped by Link, his little brother Green, Red, and Blue. Red ran up to her, "are you okay we heard a crashing noise," his words were thick with worry. "She's fine you idiot, he's the hurt one," that brat said making Red look down at his feet sadly. "I'm gonna kill you," Shadow screamed at him then lifted her leg up as far as she could and brought it back down over his head slamming his face into the ground. "Shadow be nice please," Red tried to calm her. "But Red, ugh fine whatever." Shadow then realized that the guy she was holding passed out with his head in her chest. She blushed then quickly walked past them and made her way strait to the staff room to bandage his hand. The others followed soon after.

She could feel the boy in her arms stir and spoke, "hey look who's awake guys." Link had left to tend to the kitchen so that left just the six of them. The boy looked around at the group one he knew but the rest he didn't. "Are you okay Vio," Green asked softly. "I'm fine Green," he seemed quiet but Shadow guessed it was normal. "Oh wait Vio aren't you in the same classes as me and Blue," Red asked shocked he didn't recognize the boy sooner. "Um I'm not sure," was all the boy said. "Well I'm Red and this is my friend Blue we have the same classes as you and Green." Red was as friendly as ever. Shadow leaned back taking Vio by surprise because he hadn't realized he was leaning on her until his body leaned with hers. Shadow laughed seeing him blush, "well as long as we're doing introductions I'm Shay, me and the brat," She pointed to the last boy in the room," are in the class that shares your lunch and gym blocks." "Hey," the boy called, "My name is Vaati and I thought your name was Shadow." "Nope," she corrected, "everyone just calls me that." Vio jumped as they heard Link anounce the concert was starting soon, Shadow grinned. "Come on lets go guys," Shadow called. They all left one by one and halfway down the hall Shadow slipped into the dressing room where the band members were and started to change.

It was a three minutes to curtain when the band reached the stage in costume. Shadow could hear her friends question where she went, well all except Green who knew where she was considering she always worked Saturdays for a reason. The room went dark and the curtains went up revealing the band on stage. Shadow shifted her hips making the black skirt sway, and part of the leather jacket to move too. She could see her friends jaws drop at the sight of her. She had her hair down and slightly spiked, her layered black skirt swishing at her every move, the purple leggings tight to her, the purple low cut shirt accenting her chest and small stomach that partly showed, and of course the black leather jacket unzipped with the sleeves pushed up to her elbows. Sure the band had preformed before but now they each had a special outfit sadly they agreed only the drummer got pants. Shadow looked back and nodded. Instantly the drummer counted them in and they started playing a punk rock version of 'When I Grow Up'. The last song they played was a cover of 'Face Down' by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. It made Shadow tired since they played till later then normal. As soon as they were done she went strait to get her stuff so she could leave. "You were really good Shadow," Red commented. She almost didn't hear him, "thanks." That was the last thing she said before she passed out luckily Vio, who was next to her, caught her before she fell.


End file.
